


The Things We Do For Love

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [17]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Sometimes love means indulging each other’s kinks.Sometimes it means letting them go.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.91:  
> Kinky Fili, slight domination, ass slapping

The hit stung, and Kili breathed through it, tried not to groan. Not so much for the pain itself but for how it jostled him, Fili hot and heavy in him.  
Kili could feel himself clench around Fili’s cock, could feel his brother twitch.  
Fili refused to actually move, and kept Kili from it with a strong grip on his hip.  
Fili was waiting for him.  
Kili tried to comply.

“I’m yours.” Little more than a breathy whisper by now.  
One stroke, out and back in, followed by another slap of his ass.

“Nobody else will ever touch me.”  
Kili panted in his pillow, ass high in the air, unable to move into it like he so desperately wanted.

“I belong to you.”  
Kili groaned, Fili hitting that spot just right, again and again, but unwilling to follow up until Kili spoke.

“I need you.”  
Was he just imagining it or where Fili’s strokes getting more forceful?

“I want you.”  
He really, really wanted Fili to fuck him into the mattress already.

“I love you.”  
No slap, instead Fili buried his free hand in Kili’s hair, and finally gave him what he wanted.

Maybe it was cheap, to use that of all things as a sign he really, really wanted to get on with it – but it was true, for both of them, and while Kili showed his love by indulging Fili’s more controlling moments, Fili never failed to show his by letting go when Kili asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Note:  
> I'm a bit uncomfortable with this one because it’s my first Porn without Plot, but the full story I tried to write didn't want to work and this drabble just kinda... slipped out like that.
> 
> Some of the discomfort might also come because the dynamic here is very different form how I normally write them. It was a fun experiment and I like how it turned out, but this is a dynamic I probably won’t revisit.  
> ...Maybe it’s weird, because I have written some kinky stuff for them before, but personally, I prefer a gentler Fili.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
